god slaying rook
by shadowstar13
Summary: His revenge is complete and now he is thrown into the world of dxd . What chaos would he bring to this world?. This is a harem and issei is only going to get asia and irina so sorry to issei's fans out there.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I do not own high school dxd or any other anime, manga or games that has been used as a reference

...

Rias was silently reading her book when suddenly a black magic circle appeared inside the class room. Rias prepared in case it was a magical attack or someone hostile but to her surprise a young man came out of the magic circle. Said young man has neatly combed snow white hair, blue eyes, a lean body and tanned skin. A black or dark-grey, sleeveless, skin-tight jumpsuit with minor padding and straps toward the sides, fingerless gloves and boots.

What surprise rias is the state of the young man. His body is slightly hunched over as he held his stomach that has a large hole and is bleeding furiously along with his other wounds. "H-help" that was the last thing he said as he passed out.

Rias rushed towards him and turned him over so he would be laying on his back side. She checked his pulse and his breathing to confirm of he was still alive in which made her sigh in relief because he is. Rias could feel immense power inside of him. 'He must have a sacred gear'.

Deciding that it would be in her favor if he was alive rather than dead rias summoned a rook piece, it was one of her remaining pieces since she had used all her pawns on issei. A magic circle appeared under the young man. "My name is rias gremory and i command thee to be reincarnated as a devil and become my servant". She placed the rook piece on his chest but it was rejected. "It seems his sacred gear would cost a lot of pieces"

Rias didn't give up and tried and tried again but the piece was still rejected so she gave up. Rias was about to pick up the rook piece when she suddenly saw it glow black and became deformed. "I-it mutated?"

Rias saw a ray hope so she chanted once again, she almost jumped in joy when the mutated rook sinked into him signifying that the ritual was a success.

His minor wounds have closed but the one's just stopped bleeding. Rias picked him up from the ground. 'He's surprisingly light'. She then headed to the room she uses before placing him in the bed. Rias then proceeded to remove his clothing along with her's before laying beside him and draping her arm over his chest. Rias channeled her energy towards him to heal him until she fell asleep.

(The next morning)...

Dan gasp as he woke up, he quickly sat down and checked his body but found no wounds. He could still remember fighting zeus so why are their no wounds in his body plus why does he feel so refreshed and energetic.

Dan felt the hair on the back of his head stood as he felt a pair of eyes stare at him. He slowly turned around saw that the one staring at him is a naked girl with crimson red hair.

"Good morning" rias greeted with a seductive smile this worked with issei when he first woke up beside her.

Dan stared at her eyes "Where am i?" He wasn't new to waking up with a naked woman besides him since he did lived with two woman before.

Rias was surprised when he asked her calmly she didn't find any hint of surprise, panick nor a blush from him when he saw her naked. "Your in my room in the old school dormitory in kuoh academy"

"Where is this kuoh academy located?" This was the first time he had heard about such place.

"In kuoh town in japan" how come he doesn't know where he is.

"Map find japan" dan said and a map appeared floating in front of him An X mark appeared on the whole map.

Rias became curious when she saw the map but her eyes widen in surprise when she saw the different landscape. "Where is that place?"

"Earth" dan said as he took the map and handed it to rias.

'It's similar yet so different' after looking at the map rias the looked at him. "The map of your earth is different from this one so i came up with the conclusion that you are not in your world anymore".

"T-That's not possible" dan stood up and ran towards the window his eyes widen when he didn't see what he was looking for. "T-there are no dragons flying around..i'm really not in my world anymore".

"Umm are you okay?" Rias realized that she doesn't know his name yet.

Dan turned to her. "yeah i'm fine" it didn't matter now where he is since he knows he had killed zeus and has avenged their death. Dan then realized he doesn't know her name yet. "We have seen each other naked yet we do not know each other yet, I'm Dan Topaz by the way"

Rias smiled at him it is time to drop the bomb. "My name is rias gremory a devil and your master". She said as a pair of wings appeared behind her.

San wasn't surprised that she is a devil since he had met alot of supernaturals before since his world is littered with them after all but what made him curious is to why she said she is his master. "What do you mean your my master?"

"You see it's like this". Rias explained to him how she found him half dead and reincarnated him as devil and a rook in her peerage she then explained the peerage part to him. "Do you understand or do you want me to explain again?"

"Nah i got already" dan said calmly

Rias was curious in how dan was so calm and not panicking. "You are talking this quiet calmly".

"I had worked with several races before and had formed contracts like this with except those are not permanent unlike this system of yours". He was grateful that she had saved him plus it didn't matter if he became her servant since he had already done what he wanted to do. "By the way where are my clothes?".

"On the floor" rias pointed at the pile of clothes.

Dan shook his head. "Seriously woman you are messy" . He was like her before but was forcibly changed by those two. Dan snapped his fingers and his clothes are back to his body without any damage. "You should get dressed before you get sick".

Rias was fascinated at how he put his clothes with just a snap of his finger. She stood up and out of the bed rias walked with a sway on her hips and made sure to looks sexy as she bent to get her clothes.

Dan chuckled as he realized what she is doing. "If you are trying to seduce me it won't work since i have seen someone with much more sexier body than yours missy".

Rias was disappointed it work with issei so she had no problem in controlling him but this one just laughed at her and ignored her charms. Rias wore her bra." Could you help me strap it?"

Dan just shook his head before walking towards her before hooking her bra together. "So what does being a servant of your entitle me to do?"

"Several things like participate with me along the others in a rating game, distribute flyers for contract and somethings". Rias said as they exited the room and went to the club room

"Wait flyers?" Why would a devil distribute flyers?.

"The flyers has the magic circle that is able to summon us when a client desire something".

"It's like we grant wish?" Were they like genies?

"More of a request rather than wish and the client has to pay for their request".

"Money?"

"Anything can be taken as a payment". Rias said with a shrug as they enter the club room.

"What if a client offers to pay for his or her request with i don't know a massage?" Well she did say anything.

"It is up to you". Rias saw that everyone is gathered inside the club room. "Everyone this is dan topaz a new member of our peerage and he is a rook just like koneko-chan".

"Yo" dan gave a small wave and a smile. Everyone greeted him and introduced themselves to dan. After the introduction rias decided to hand dan a large bag. "What's this?"

"Flyers of course". Rias said with a smug smile before she realized that he is wearing something weird. "Do you have any other clothes other than the one you are wearing?"

Dan looked at himself then to them before he snapped his fingers and his clothes changed similar to the uniform kiba and issei is wearing. "Is this fine?"

"yes" rias nodded. Dan nodded before he suddenly vanished. "He can teleport?"

"Apparently" akeno said. "Buchou where did you even find him?"

"Well it's like this". Rias then explained what happened.

(An hour later)

Rias was dumbfounded at how fast he was able to distribute his flyers. What she didn't knew was dan was good in pursuading people into taking things he offers because of years of experience in being a merchant.

When classes has ended rias had kiba help dan to look for a house of his own and gave him some money to pay for it for the meanwhile

To be continued...

Authors note: hope you like the story guys please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own high school dxd or any other anime, manga or games that has been used as a reference

...

Dan hummed as he tossed into the air the noodles he is stir frying, the toppings and sauce has been pre-made already and the only thing missing is the noddles. As he placed the noddles in the plate and added the toppings and sauce the door bell rung so he placed it on the table and ran towards the door.

"Who is it?" He asked as he opened the door and was surprised to see akeno. "Akeno-san what are you doing here?"

"Since my house is near here i decided to drop by and see how your house looks like before going to school". She then gave him a sweet smile. "May i come in?".

Dan moved out of the way. "Sure come in". Dan closed the door when akeno came in. "So have you had breakfast yet?"

Akeno shook her head. "Not yet i was planning to cook at the kitchen on the dormitory".

"Good then can you come with me for a second i want you to try something for me" dan lead akeno to the kitchen where a plate of hot stir fried noodles lay waiting to be eaten. "I made teriyaki stir fried noodled with vegetable and shredded chicken breast as toppings".

Dan pulled a chair and akeno sat on it while dan slowly pushed it near the the table. "Thank you" akeno took the chopsticks before mixing the noddles with the sauce and toppings she then took some and placed it in her mouth. "This is good".

"I can make some more if you want" he said as he sat in front of her with a plate of stir fried noodles of his own.

"Yes please" the food did really taste good The taste of it was incomparable to what she and rias cooks. "So dan-kun how's request granting this past few days?".

"It was fun since the clients are nice". He said with a smile as he remembered the his clients faces this past 5 days. "I even had an encounter with a muscular magical girl"

Akeno stopped eating as the color on her face was drained. "Y-you mean you had mil-tan as a client?"

"Yes and here's the picture" a picture appeared in between his index finger and thumb. "Here".

Akeno's eyes widen in surprise when she saw the photo. In picture it was dan being hugged by a beautiful tall girl wearing a magical girl outfit. "This is not mil-tan" she is sure since she hd met him before and this super model wasn't that ogre.

"Oh that's mil-tan alright mil-tan asked to be turned into a magic girl but i don't have the ability to bestow power to someone else so i turned mil-tan to a complete girl" dan said proud of his work.

Akeno's mind rebooted after shutting down from hearing what he said. "Y-you can do that?"

"Of course in our world human magic is not limited to what if's like the human magic here, our's is quiet similar to the supernatural magic here as long as you can imagine it and have the energy for it you can do it". He had a magician as a client the other day so he had asked about it.

"If that's true then you can remotely do anything" akeno saw dan nod at her. "T-then is it possible for you to revive someone has died".

"It is possible of they had just died recently or has been dead for a month" he saw her became sad. "Why did you asked?"

"I-it's nothing" akeno said as she continued to eat. Her hope was flushed down the drain when she heard that.

Dan stared at akeno not because of her expression but because dan saw something. Dan saw a soul of a woman hugging her, the woman looked like a twin sister of akeno but dan could feel the motherly affection coming from her. 'So that's why she asked'. It was true that he can't revive someone who is long dead but he possess something that can.

After the two of them finished eating akeno helped dan clean the dishes They then used a magic circle to teleport towards the club room.

What the two of them saw made their eye brow rose up Rias was chastising issei.

"What's happening here?" Dan asked as he sat on the couch.

"I'm chastising issei-kun here for making friends with a nun" rias glared at issei.

"What's wrong with that?" He see's no problem with issei making friends.

"The church is the enemy of us devils and making friends with a nun causes problems".

Dan now remembered about the hatred of the church towards devils."hey issei does she know's you are a devil?".

Issei looked down before answering. "No she doesn't".

Well that really is a problem what if the nun was narrow minded as all the servants of the church and hates devils too then issei would lose a friend and be heart broken. "Try asking her if she would still be friends with you if you are a devil if she doesn't try to kill you with holy water, a cross or a prayer than continue seeing her".

"Dan" Rias glared at him.

"What? Let issei do this i feel that his friend has something special" he could feel the tiny residual foreign energy that clings to issei.

'Does he know?' Rias thought as she stared at dan, issei had told her just now that this nun has a sacred gear so how does dan knows.

"I'll follow your advice when i see her again senpai". Issei said happily.

The day went on without a hitch while they did their own things. Dan had once again received multiple request from different clients.

As everyone left it was dan and rias who are left inside the club room. "Hey rias i have a question?".

"What is it?" She said without looking away from the book she is reading.

"How long has it been since akeno's mother died?"

Rias eyes widen and she shut the book she is holding. "H-how did you know that?" Akeno had never told anyone except rias about herself.

"Well you see this morning while we were eating at my house i saw a spirit of a woman that looks like akeno standing behind her at first i thought that maybe it was a dead twin sister but the emotion that it was showing was so maternal so i came to the conclusion that it was her mother".

"You can see ghost?" Dan nodded. "I'm sorry dan but i can't answer your question since it is akeno's story to tell".

"I see"he would just akeno later on about it.

Rias then decided to change the topic. "So dan is it true that you changed mil-tan to real girl?"

"Well it happened like this". Dan then started to tell the story.

Flash back...

Dan knocked at the door of the house of his client. When the door opened dan took a step back in surprise when he saw his client was a large bodybuilder wearing a magical girl outfit.

"Welcome nyo" mil-tan greeted dan while posing at the door.

"Hello my name is dan the devil you summoned"

"Is that so nyo, please come in nyo" mil-tan moved out of the door to allow dan to enter. "I am mil-tan by the way nyo".

Mil-tan guided dan to the living room. "So mil-tan what is your request?".

"I want...i want you to turn me into a magical girl nyo".

Dan wasn't surprised at mil-tan's request since he had a hunch when he first saw mil-tan. "Tell me mil-tan why do you wanna be a magical girl?" By asking that dan was subjected to several hours and episode of magical girl anime. "So that's why..i'm sorry but i can't turn you into a magical girl".

Mil-tan then became sad. "It's fine nyo"

"I could turn you into a girl though" that was the only thing he could do for mil-tan since he doesn't have the ability to bestow power to others. "Is that fine with you?" All dan receive as a reply is being crushed in a bear hug by a happy mil-tan. "Let's start the process then".

Flash back end...

"And that's how pizza's are made". Dan said to finish his story.

Rias eye brow twitched in irritation dan's story was about the history of pizza rather than how he turned mil-tan into a girl. "Just go home" rias said as she massaged her forehead.

"Ok bye then" Dan said and walked out of the room. The moment he closed the door he saw akeno leaning on the wall. "How long have you been there?"

"Since she asked you about how you turned mil-tan into a girl".

The two of them started to walk outside of the dormitory "You are not gonna ask why i didn't tell her?"

"It's your story to tell" akeno said.

"Okay" he said with a shrug before getting an idea. "Hey do you wanna see how mil-tan looks like in person?"

"Let's go then" akeno pulled him towards mil-tan's house

To be continued...

Author's note: if you wanna know how mil-tan looks like try to google jessica rabbit as an anime girl.

If you like the story please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not own high school dxd or any other anime, manga or games that has been used as a reference

...

Dan could practically feel akeno staring at him as he ate his breakfast. "You okay akeno?"

Akeno snapped out of staring and turned her attention to her food. "I-it's nothing".

Dan sighed knowing already what is on her mind. "If it's waking up beside me this morning don'r worry about it to much you just sleep walked and nothing happened". He wasn't lying to her since she did sleep walked and ended up in his room, he tried to get her back to her own room but didn't want to disturb her sleep since she was still drunk from the drinking contest that they had at mil-tans house.

She believes what he said but what got her acting like this was the fact that she woke up next to him plus the hand prints on her body. "It was my first time waking up with a man on the bed equally naked as me".

Dan suddenly grinned. "Then i could brag that i took your first then".

Akeno blushed at how the way it sounded when he said that. "Please don't rias and the other's might misinterpret what you mean". She could still remember every detail of his body and she meant every detail.

"Okay got it" they ate their breakfast in relative silence while akeno kept taking small glances at dan with a blush on her face.

Rias stared at the akeno and dan as they arrived at the same time and the same magic circle. "Hey i noticed that you two have been coming at the same time for two days now".

"Akeno lives near my house plus she eats breakfast there". Dan answered rias before handing her a bento. "I made this for you since i thought that akeno needs more rest since she wasn't able to sleep well after i kept her awake for almost the whole night".

Rias watched dan sat down. "What did the two of you do last night that made akeno lose sleep".

"You know stuff" dan said with a wide grin that could easily mis-interpreted.

Rias eyes widen and turned to akeno with a shock look on her face. "Ake-"

Akeno quickly tried to explain "Nothing happened i just slept next to him last night!" She then quickly clamp a hand on her mouth while tears started to fall from her eyes. "I..i..i"

Dan became guilty at what he did even though he did nothing wrong since he just grinned when he remembered everything last night, so he stood up then walked towards akeno and gave her a hug surprising everyone. "Hey i'm sorry please don't cry" he then wiped the tears off of her fave using his thumbs.

Akeno stared at his purple eyes that held a lot of sincerity and care, it made her heart skip a beat and her face flush red she didn't understand it so she ignored. Akeno glared at him before electrocuting him using her lightning.

Dan absorbed all the lightning that flowed towards him because if he didn't it would just flow back to akeno since he is still in contact with her.

The other's thought that it was funny seeing him like that but koneko was having a different thought 'senpai is a considerate person'.

After being electrocuted for nearly half an hour dan moved away from akeno and sat on the couch once again he could still feel her glare on him. "So rias any client for me?"

"Not a single one" rias said while shaking her head. "Dan i was wondering can you activate your sacred gear?"

Dan tilted his head in confusion. "Sacred gear?" He has no knowledge of what it is or possessing such thing.

"A sacred gear is a " rias then explained to dan what a sacred gear is and she even made kiba and issei show their sacred gear to his.

'Well that makes sense" in this world it is indeed considered as one. Dan moved away from them then a black magic circle appeared on the floor in front of him. Lava then came out of the magic circle and it formed a pillar the same height as dan. Dan placed his palm on the pillar shattering it leaving a large golden sword. From the pommel to blade it has the same height as dan. The blade is wide enough to be used as a shield. Rather than a diamond tip it was flat. Near the handle of the blade engraved an image of an anvil with a hammer on top.

This was the first time anyone had seen a pure gold sacred gear. "What's the name of your sacred gear dan?"

"It's a secret" the sword then vanished "it's not because i don't want to tell you but i want it to be a surprise for a little longer".

Rias was curious to what it's ability and name is but she would wait. "Now that's over could someone please tell me what really happened between the of you that made akeno mad?".

Dan glanced at akeno for a second before. "You see last night we visited mil-tan" on the corner of his eye dan saw issei shiver it seems that rias had not told him yet. "We had some fun and got drunk, since i don't know where she exactly lives and she has passed out i brought her to my house and placed her in one of my spare room later this morning we both woke up naked in bed but nothing happened".

"How can you be so sure nothing happened?" Rias asked doubtfully since he said it himself they were drinking.

"Your alcoholic beverages here are weak compared to the ones i use to drink back home so it was only akeno who got drunk and i was awake when she sleep walked into my room since i was feeling lazy i didn't wake her up and let her sleep there". Dan fully explained.

"I see" rias said fully believing his story. "So akeno why are you mad at him?".

"There are hand prints on my thigh, butt cheeks and breasts" all of them turned to akeno surprised even dan.

"I tend to be grabby since i did have wives that i slept with before" dan said with a shrug.

"Senpai you are so lucky" issei said while imagining himself groping akeno.

Akeno stood up while having an evil smile on her lips and lightning danced on both of his hands. "Dan-kun" akeno called out making dan look at her. "You bastard".

Dan quickly stood up and ran while avoiding the lightning bolts that akeno sent to him. It wasn't painful but he acted that it is so he could make her feel better.

Rias just shook her head as she watched the two ever since he came nothing was normal in the club room anymore.

To be continued...

Authors note: hey guys thanks for reading my story i hope that you still await my next chapters.

I still don't have a name for the sword so if anyone has a good name that they want to suggest please just pm me. By they way i know some had already guessed who made his sword.


End file.
